Detroit
is the sixth episode of the third season of the HBO original series Veep. It originally aired on May 11, 2014. Synopsis After an anti-gun rumor is spread, Selina goes to a gun show while in Detroit, but isn't happy when her daughter takes the spotlight after saving her from a protester; Gary recommends Selina his personal trainer, Ray (Christopher Meloni). Plot Selina, Catherine, and Gary arrive at a Detroit conference center for Employcon, an economic summit, where Selina will be announcing 7,000 new jobs. They are greeted by a mob of angry protesters, yelling and waving anti-big business signs. Inside, Selina mingles with local business leaders, including a manufacturer of plastic coffee lids and skeleton umbrellas. Amy brings word that there was a shooting across town and among the three dead is journalist Emily Lafuente. "She was a vicious bitch and a f*ckin' drunk," Selina says, before catching herself. "That's sad news." Selina spots Minna Häkkinen, the former Finnish Prime Minister whose husband, as Gary reminds the Veep, fondled her left breast. Selina and Minna discuss Emily's death, and Minna posits that America "has too many guns." Selina wholeheartedly agrees. "We have a little problem called the Second Amendment," she explains. "People think it's their birthright." Elsewhere, Mike and Jonah talk about tomorrow's photo op between Maddox and Selina, ostensibly agreeing to no funny business -- just a six-second handshake with a toothy smile to prove they don't hate each other. Later, Jonah approaches Minna, and Minna, who's under the impression he's a part of Selina's staff, reveals that she agreed with Selina's position that the Second Amendment is a "big problem," and that Selina claimed America has "too many guns." In full view of her staff, Selina flirts with her new fitness instructor, Ray Whelans. Mike brings her a statement about Emily's murder to approve, and Ray butts in to try to "simplify" it. Afterwards, Selina pulls Amy aside to tell her she's "f*cking" Ray, which she wants her to hide from the rest of the staff -- especially Dan. However, Dan already knows, as he set the whole thing up to keep her from sleeping with her ex-husband, Andrew. "You're a sex trafficker now," Amy says incredulously. "How low can you go?" As Selina heads into the conference center to give her jobs announcement, a protestor dressed as the Statue of Liberty breaks through the police barricade, armed with an inflatable dollar sign. He's stopped by Catherine, who lunges and punches him square in the face. Selina and Catherine are hustled out uninjured, and the jobs speech is postponed. Back in the hotel, Ben quickly deflates any hope of a numbers jump following the attack. Selina's comments about the Second Amendment are all anything the press is talking about. The increasingly high-strung Dan snaps at Selina: "You've just picked a fight with the jumpiest group of people I could possibly think of!" While Gary, Amy, and members of the Secret Service stand outside Selina's hotel room (where she's having loud sex with Ray), Catherine and Andrew drop by to check on her. Andrew insists he has important information pertaining to Selina's jobs announcement but refuses to tell her after spotting a shirtless Ray in her room. "Have you no dignity?" he asks. "Or do you order that in as well?" Minna, who is staying in the neighboring room, comes to apologize for revealing Selina's Second Amendment comments to the press, but blames the slip on the "leaking gentleman" on Selina's team, whom she describes as Central Europe's "bad companion" to Santa Claus that comes and takes away naughty children's Christmas presents. "It's like a man, but very tall." In other words, Jonah. The next morning, Selina tells the group that Ray had an idea: She should attend a gun show as an act of good faith. Though wary of Ray's idea, the team ultimately agrees that an appearance at a local women's gun show is an excellent idea. Selina heads to meet Maddox for their photo op. Just as Selina's about to leave, Maddox puts his hand on her back -- exactly the kind of "funny stuff" Jonah agreed not to do. The press is quick to take the bait, suggesting that the Veep "needs a helping hand." Selina and Catherine attend the gun show, whose attendees are very excited to meet Catherine and take selfies with her. Catherine's further horrified to discover the show is selling t-shirts with her face on them, emblazoned with the slogan, "POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" Andrew finds Selina just before her jobs announcement to tell her that Turville Industries, the company offering the new positions, is defaulting on their loans. Turville has six months left in business at most. "I tried to tell you last night," he explains, "but you had Ray's cock in your ear." Kent calls to tell Selina her job speech is canceled and it will just be a friendly question-and-answer session with the panel chair. Selina is relieved until she enters the auditorium and discovers her interviewer is Minna. The former Prime Minister unwittingly forces Selina to announce the non-existent jobs and insists the Veep not downplay the announcement's significance. Minna assures Selina -- and the audience -- that the names "Selina Meyer" and "Turville Industries" won't be soon forgotten. Quotes : Dan: Thanks for sending me the speech, Mike. It's perfect- : Mike: Great. : Dan: -ly shit. Starring Main cast *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer *Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer *Tony Hale as Gary Walsh *Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock *Reid Scott as Dan Egan *Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan *Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson *Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty *Gary Cole as Kent Davison Guest cast * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Sally Phillips as Minna Häkkinen * David Pasquesi as Andrew Meyer * Isiah Whitlock Jr. as George Maddox * Christopher Meloni as Ray Whelans Reception "Detroit" received fairly positive reviews. The A.V. Club gave the episode a B+, '''Den of Geek gave the episode a '''4/5, while Vulture gave the episode a '''3/5. '''WIRED named it, along with Tears, the weakest episodes of the series. Trivia -This episode takes place in November 2015. -This episode features the second appearance of Minna Häkkinen. -Filmed November 20 - 24, 2013. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 10.40.20 PM.png Episode-24-1024.jpg Episode-24-01-1920.jpg 02-veep-terza-stagione-sesto-episodio.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 10.37.34 PM.png 04-veep-terza-stagione-sesto-episodio.jpg 2d465d782991f23554038a22666640ae88e03eb9_b.jpg 09-veep-terza-stagione-sesto-episodio.jpg caA2THnWyIZKFcaZsQtLM9KV3Fs.jpg Episode-24-07-1920.jpg Episode-24-06-1920.jpg Episode-24-05-1920.jpg Episode-24-02-1920.jpg 11-veep-terza-stagione-sesto-episodio.jpg 12-veep-terza-stagione-sesto-episodio.jpg 761842_VEEP3_306_LT_11_25_05412.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 10.39.37 PM.png 13-veep-terza-stagione-sesto-episodio.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 10.37.47 PM.png